


Ingenious Stupidity

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad Derek Hale, Dad Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Parenthood, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek took his kids shopping for clothes when one of them comes up to him with a pack of Spider-Man underwear in his hand and an idea that’s either pure genius or straight up stupid.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 23
Kudos: 336





	Ingenious Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ditheringmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditheringmind/gifts).



Derek sat on one of the chairs in the hallway of the changing rooms, scrolling through messages on his phone. He’d agreed to take their sons shopping for clothes now that their eight-year-old son – Noah – had had another growth spurt.

Aiden and Oscar had wondered off to look at toys, which left Derek waiting in the hallway while he listened to his son struggle getting clothes on and off in the change room.

“Do you need a hand?” Derek asked.

“No,” Noah replied, “but I might need a bigger size.”

“Find out which size fits best and we’ll look for the prints in that size, okay?”

“Okay.”

A moment later, Aiden came running back into the change rooms with a pack of Spider-Man underwear in one hand and his two year old brother in tow—holding onto the hem of his big brother’s jacket and stumbling over his feet slightly as he struggled to keep up.

“Dad, you have to get these,” Aiden insisted, holding the pack of underwear out to Derek.

“Do I?” Derek replied.

Aiden nodded.

“And why’s that?” Derek asked.

“Oscar’s going to be wearing big boy pants now, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek said.

“And we don’t want him to have any accidents, right?”

Derek nodded.

Aiden turned to his brother and asked, “Oscar, would you ever pee on Spider-Man?”

There was a loud snort from the change room as Noah failed to contain his burst of laughter. Derek bit into his lip, trying to hide his smile as he looked from Aiden to Oscar.

Oscar looked mortified by the question. He shook his head, tears welling in his eyes.

Aiden turned back to his dad with an expression that seemed to say ‘ _ta-da_!’.

“Do you want the Spider-Man underwear?” Derek asked.

Oscar’s face brightened, the tears disappearing as he nodded excitedly.

“Okay,” Derek relented. “But you need to put these ones back and get a pair in Oscar’s size.”

He told Aiden which size his brother needed and told him to get two packs before sending them on their way.

As the two happily toddled back out of the change rooms, Noah’s laughter finally subsided. He pulled back the lock on the change room door and stepped out, showing off the clothes he’d tried on—jeans, a loose-fitted off-white shirt, and a black leather jacket.

“Comfortable?” Derek asked.

Noah nodded.

“Alright, get changed into your clothes and we’ll put back what doesn’t fit and find some more clothes in your size,” Derek instructed, sliding his phone into his pocket as Noah closed the door to get changed. “Come find me when you’re done, I’m going to make sure your brother’s don’t find out there’s Batman underwear too.”

Noah burst out laughing again.

 _Stiles is going to have a ball with this_ , Derek thought as he rose to his feet and left the change rooms.

They ended up coming home with a new wardrobe for Noah, a pack of Spider-Man underwear and a pack of Batman underwear that Oscar very proudly showed off to Stiles, some new pants and shirts for Aiden that didn’t have holes in them, some shirts and jeans for Stiles and Derek, and jackets for all the boys now that winter was coming.

And a week later, Oscar still hadn’t had any accidents.

“I can’t believe it,” Derek said quietly as he walked into the bedroom, a look of shock on his face.

“What?” Stiles asked, sitting up in his bed.

“Aiden was right,” Derek replied, stunned. “Oscar hasn’t had a single accident since he’s been out of nappies because he doesn’t want to pee on his favourite superheroes. And I don’t know if Aiden’s idea was sheer stupidity or pure genius.”

Stiles chuckled.

“It’s probably a combination of both,” Stiles told him, laughing quietly.

“You know, those two take after their father,” Derek said, looking at Stiles.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Stiles said, smiling smugly.

“Good,” Derek said, climbing onto the bed and crawling over to Stiles. He leant in close and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips. “Because that’s how I meant it.”

Stiles smiled, looping his arms around Derek’s neck as he pulled his husband in close and brought their lips together in a tender, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
